ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Chen's Island
}} Chen’s Island served as the hideout of the Anacondrai Cultists as well as the place where the Tournament of Elements takes place. Following the Serpentine War, Chen and his disciple Clouse were exiled to the island. While there, Chen secretly began building up his criminal empire, whilst also starting a chain of noodle houses in Ninjago. Many years later, Chen would launch a second attempt to divide the Elemental Masters, this time through the Tournament of Elements, an event which was held on the island. After receiving the invitation to compete in the Tournament, the Ninja entered Chen's ferry along with Garmadon. Upon arriving at the island, the Ninja discovered they weren't the only ones with elemental powers. The Ninja would compete against the other Elemental Masters throughout the Tournament, before Chen's true plans were unveiled, prompting the competitors to unite and fight him and his army. The Ninja gained control of the island after overwhelming Chen's cultists, but after the Anacondrai transformation spell was completed, the cultists regained control of the island and left the Ninja there by taking the remaining Bladecopters. Despite this, the Ninja and their allies managed to escape using their Elemental Dragons. After the Second Serpentine War, the island was deserted, save for the Kabuki, after Chen and his army were banished to the Cursed Realm. Arenas Tree Arena This arena was used on the second day of the tournament for the duel between Gravis and Griffin Turner. A Jadeblade was placed at the top of the cherry tree, evenly matching the power of Gravity against Speed. A stand was constructed nearby where Chen and the other spectators observed the duel. TreeCrowd.png|The stands Rock Arena This arena includes a boulder in the middle of a small hill. It was once used in the battle between Neuro and Bolobo. Lava Arena This arena was used for the second round during the battle between Kai and Ash. It was comprised in rocky area of the island where a flimsy wooden bridge was placed precariously over a pool of lava. A small stand was constructed nearby, which was filled with the Elemental Masters during the fight. During the battle, Kai destroyed the bridge and the Jadeblade fell onto one of the rocks. FireArena.png FireArena3.png FireArena5.png Grand Arena A large arena used during the Tournament of Elements for Jay and Cole's duel in "Versus." It is also the main location of LEGO Ninjago: Tournament. Arena3.png|The Jadeblade Arena1.png GrandArena2.png CIArena.png Arena5.png Other Locations Underground Caverns Below the island is a series of underground tunnels connecting the palace, dungeons, noodle factory, and Anacondrai Temple. Due to their maze-like nature, it is easy for one lacking knowledge of the way to become lost. The tunnels are filled with booby-traps including giant swinging axes. Clouse's pet serpent lurks in the caverns. Anacondrai Temple For information about the Anacondrai Temple, see here. Noodle Factory For information about Chen's Noodle Factory, see here. Trivia *The Anacondrai designs on the outside of Chen's Palace appear to be stylistically inspired by Aztec art. *At some point after the Tournament, Ronin traveled to the Island and stole many artifacts, including the Jadeblades, the Vengestone net, the Blade Cup and Clouse's skull ink jar. Gallery CI1.png ChensIsland.png CI2.png ChensIsland2.png CI423.png CI422.png SoRCI.png|In Shadow of Ronin CICanyon.png CI39Fall.png CI393.png CIWaterfall.png Islandjungle1.jpg|Village in jungle Islandjungle2.jpg Rock arena.jpg|Rock arena Docks.jpg|The Docks de:Chens Insel pl:Wyspa Chena Category:Ninjago Category:Locations Category:2015 Category:The Tournament of Elements